Shiki Toma
"Let's get things done... Becoming the new foundation, to open up a new future" - '''Shiki Toma' Appearance Toma Shiki is a tall, thin young man with auburn hair and brown eyes. At the start of the series, he often wears his school uniform which consists of a black T-shirt, brown vest and black pants and shoes. But then he starts wearing the Kao Council jacket later on. Personality Toma Shiki is a kind and intelligent person. He is very mature and level-headed, but is also sensitive to the needs of others to the point that he will often go out of his way to help people. At first, he didn't want to join the Kao Council because he didn't like the way Ayanagi screens out its students. But he agreed to do it after Otori convinced him that he would see something new from the top and may be able to invoke change in the academy. Toma doesn't care about his position as leader of the Kao Council, emphasizing more importance on the younger students and making sure that Opening Ceremony is a success. This eventually puts him into conflict with Ryo Fuyusawa who has high ambitions and actually desired the position as leader. He is also very driven and hardworking. However, he has a habit of overworking himself to the point where he often forgoes sleeping and eating. History Relationships Yuta Hoshitani Toma first met Yuta while he was taking a nap at the old outdoor stage. After waking up, he asks Yuta what he is doing at the old outdoor stage and Yuta replies that it is a special place to him. Hearing that, Toma informs Yuta that the school is tearing down the outdoor stage soon since it is old and that this area will be off limits starting this semester. Noticing Yuta's despondent face, Toma replies that he is willing to let Yuta's visits slide once in a while, since no one comes to the place anyway. Replying that it'll be their little secret, Toma walks away. After that meeting, Toma and Yuta regularly meet up at that spot, whenever Yuta is feeling depressed or needs to think and Toma offers him advice in return. Though Yuta is unaware of Toma's position as the head of the Kao Council. After Toma's identity is revealed during the test stage for Opening Ceremony, Yuta is shocked but is also happy that he is willing to listen to their request of performing in Opening Ceremony. Later on, Yuta admits that he didn't like Toma at first, but has grown to like him after getting to know him. Ryo Fuyusawa Ryo Fuyusawa is Toma's right hand man. He handles most of the work and often acts as Toma's stand in for public assemblies. They have been friends for a while and he supported Toma when he started making reforms as the leader of the Kao Council, despite Toma believing that Ryo would have made the better leader. But a rift is soon formed between them when Toma allows Team Otori and the other Stardust Members to perform in Opening Ceremony against Ryo's arguments. As Ryo's frustration with Toma continues to grow and he starts getting fed up and distancing himself from the other council members, Ryo's and Toma's conflicting ideologies and ideas of revolution becomes more apparent. Ryo who initially wanted the position as leader, only believes in using only the most excellent performers ''(Team Hiragi) in order to protect the traditions of the Kao Council and only agreed to Opening Ceremony in order to further his own personal success and glory. While Toma believes that everyone has the right to perform and that the council's position isn't what's important. What's important is that they create a fun performance that everyone will enjoy and will also leave a mark or their will for future students to follow, even if it means going against Ayanagi's traditions of screening out students. Later during a confrontation with Toma, Ryo is then deeply hurt when Toma declares that he doesn't mind if Ryo sees it as him sacrificing their futures for his ideals. After Toma collapses from overworking and recovers, Ryo becomes adamant that Toma is trying to ruin the Kao Council and doesn't have what it takes to be king as Toma is always honest and righteous. He then later meets up with Toma and gives him one last warning. Toma, however, refuses to change his stance, causing Ryo to get even angrier. In his anger, Ryo declares that he would do anything to protect Toma's position, but Toma interrupts and admits that he doesn't care about his position as head of the council and that the throne doesn't matter so long as they leave a legacy from which their juniors can pick up from. This breaks the final straw for Ryo for as Toma declares that he doesn't care if this makes him a revolutionary, Ryo recalls why he dislikes him as he believes that Toma takes for granted what he always wanted. Ryo then declares war on Toma who agrees to fight him. The next day, while Toma is away at another school's cultural festival, Ryo starts making plans to use Team Hiragi and announces his intentions to fight Toma to the rest of the Kao Council. Ryo declares that he will prove that Toma's ideals are wrong to everyone. After Ryo announces the two stage change-ups for Opening Ceremony, rumors start spreading throughout the school about his and Toma's fight. Toma then confronts Ryo and states that he doesn't care about the two-stage plan, but pleads with him to dissuade the rumors otherwise Yuta and the others will be forced into a proxy war. Ryo refuses, reminding him that he was the one who wanted to fight. But Toma declares that he wanted the fight to be just between the two of them. After Toma argues that its for the students sake again, Ryo remarks that he has always hated this side of him because he has never held ill will against anyone and thus doesn't understand how he felt all this time. Ryo then angrily reveals the truth and declares that he only viewed Toma as a puppet and worked him to present as a ideal king so that he could do what Ryo wanted. When Toma refuses to do what he wants, Ryo angrily declares that he doesn't need a puppet without its strings. Ryo's revolt then starts getting worse as he starts to make plays to remove Toma from the council by going to the principal and declaring a vote of no confidence. This leads to a vote that involves the entire school which ends in Ryo's victory and Toma is booted off of the Kao Council (though only because Chiaki wants to see Ryo fail and fall). Masashi Irinatsu Masashi first met Toma during their first year together at Ayanagi, when Shion and his team were having problems with their choreography and Toma offered to tutor them. Though their first practice session didn't go well, eventually they managed to pull the whole team into their practice sessions and were able to pass. After that, Masashi became Toma's friend and a fellow member of the Kao Council, but he is worried about the growing rift between Toma and Ryo Fuyusawa. Shion Kasugano Toma has been friends with Shion ever since their first year Ayanagi. They first met when Shion, Masashi and his team were having trouble with their choreography and Toma offered to tutor them. Though their first practice session didn't go well, eventually they managed to pull the whole team into their practice sessions and were able to pass. After that, Shion became Toma's devoted friend and fellow Kao Council Member. He is willing to do anything for Toma and worries about his health constantly. Chiaki Takafumi Chiaki is Toma's friend and fellow Kao Council member. They both get along well and have a good friendship. Chiaki also respects Toma and doesn't bear a grudge against him. Though their relationship does get strained when Ryo Fuyusawa starts acting out against the Council for allowing Stardust to perform in Opening Ceremony. Trivia * Meaning of Shiki's name: ** 四 (Shi) : four ** 季 (Ki) : season ** 斗 (To) : dipper(constellation) ** 真 (Shin) : truth, reality, genuineness * There are a lot of parallels between the current Kao Council and the legends of King Arthur with Toma playing the role of King Arthur and Ryo playing the role of Mordred. There is especially true when it comes to the Type-Moon adaptation of the legend when Ryo declares that Toma is "completely unaware of the feelings of others" which is a similar argument made against Arturia Pendragon by one of her knights who quit the round table for this reason. List of Songs *'HONESTY'Season 3 Act 7 Gallery Season 3 S3 6-1.PNG|Episode 6 Eyecatch 1 S3 End8.PNG|Episode 8 End Card S3 e03 stitch 002 sharpen.PNG|Episode 3 Full-length Image Miscellaneous Toma Shiki.jpg|Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 Toma Shiki B'day Card Full.jpg|Birthday Card Full (2019) Toma Shiki Twitter.jpg|Twitter Icon Main References Navigation Category:Kao Council Members Category:Season 3 Characters